Warnings and Prophecies/Gallery
Images kungfu-panda3-disneyscreencaps.com-6227.jpg|Tigress warning Po that Kai is on his way to the Panda Village. Mortu Warning His Allies.jpg|Mortu tries to warn Master Splinter and the Ninja Turtles about the Shredder. Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1035.jpg|Mufasa warns Simba about Shadowy Place, because it's border of Pridelands and belongs to Hyenas. Supernatural-scooby-doo-photos-22.jpg|Sam Winchester reasoning with Velma that ghosts are real that he and his brother Dean have saved the world hunting them along with werewolves, vampires, and demons. Dark Raiden.png|Raiden warning and threatening Liu Kang and Kitana as new rulers of Netherrealm what will happen if they'll threaten Earthrealm. Doctor Doom And Iron Man.png|Doctor Doom and Nick Fury try to warn Iron Man about an alien race called The Skrulls. Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-4802.jpg|Bagheera telling Baloo that if he doesn't take Mowgli to the Man Village, he remains in danger of Shere Khan's wrath. A Warning to the Gypsies.PNG|Phoebus, Quasimodo and Esmeralda warns the gypsies that Frollo is coming to the hideout. Jurassicworld-movie-trailer-screencap-41.jpg|Owen Grady warning Claire Dearing to The Indominus Rex's rampage. Horton-who-disneyscreencaps.com-5854.jpg|Morton warning Horton to "keep watching the skies" for Vlad the vulture. Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-838.jpg|The Huntsman urging Snow White to flee far into the forest to escape the Queen's wrath. bandicam 2018-09-08 16-03-22-086.jpg|Prismo warning to Finn and Jake what happened if his boss hold him to response when Finn wished to Lich never exists. Rswarning.png|Ranger Smith tells Yogi Bear to stay away from the candy so he won't be expelled from the park and sending him to Siberia. Queen Elinor warning Merida.png|Queen Elinor warning Merida of her actions. Simpsons-movie-movie-screencaps.com-684.jpg|Grandpa Abe Simpson's hysterical church rant that would foreshadow Springfield being domed. R.L. Stine warning Zach to stay away from his house.png|R.L. Stine warning Zach Cooper to stay out of the house. space-jam-disneyscreencaps.com-3705.jpg|Bugs Bunny explaining to Michael Jordan that the Toons need him to defeat the Monstars. DO YOU HEAR WHAT I'M TELLIN YA Scuttle.jpg|Scuttle frantically reporting that he discovered that the "bride" Prince Eric is marrying is actually Ursula in disguise. terminatorgenisys-movie-screencaps.com-3466.jpg|Kyle Reese's younger self warns his adult self, that Genisys is really Skynet. Dark-crystal-movie-screencaps.com-588.jpg|The Mystic leader telling Jen that he must find the crystal shard to heal the rift between the SkekSes and the Mystics. Aladdin-king-thieves-disneyscreencaps.com-7368.jpg|Iago frantically reporting that Sa'luk has captured Cassim. Robots-disneyscreencaps.com-7523.jpg|Fender frantically reporting that the Sweepers are rounding up outmodes to the Chop Shop. Alvin-chipmunks2-disneyscreencaps.com-5363.jpg|Alvin warns Brittany about Ian Hawke. Rogerrabbit-disneyscreencaps_com-8884.jpg|Benny the Cab reports to Roger Rabbit that Judge Doom and his weasel henchmen kidnapped Jessica Rabbit and Eddie Valiant and took them to the Acme Factory. Dale Doback is very angry.PNG|Dale Doback tells Brennan Huff, after he got an argument about touching his drum set, and then they start to have a brawl. PoliceStation.png|Billy Peltzer warning the police men to the Gremlin invasion. Spike_telling_Rainbow_Dash_what_happened_MLPTM.png|Spike warning Rainbow Dash that Tempest has kidnapped Twilight. chipwrecked-disneyscreencaps.com-7691.jpg|Brittany warning Simon that Jeanette has been kidnapped by Zoe on his date. ant-bully-disneyscreencaps.com-7631.jpg|Lucas tells the ant colony that the Cloudbreather (Stan Beals the Exterminator) is coming to destroy the colony. Incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-8866.jpg|Elastigirl warning Dash and Violet to stay safe from Syndrome's guards, as they have no qualms with hurting or even killing children. bttf1985-3939.jpg|Emmett Brown warns Marty McFly & Jennifer Parker that something wrong happens to their children in the future. Oogway warns Shifu.jpg|Oogway warns Shifu that Tai Lung would return to the Valley of Peace, after he has a vision. the faun warning ofelia.png|The Faun warning Ofelia of the Pale Man. Madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-7460.jpg|Maurice warning Marty, Melman and Gloria about Alex's wild predatory nature. Videos Lord Tirek's & Scorpan's Backstory (Full Scene HD) Grampa Abe Simpson's church rant Beware the Big Bad Wolf Scoobynatural - A Ghost Attacks The Boys & Scooby Gang & Dean Fails To Flirt With Daphne 'Once Upon a Time' Second Star to the Right (The Darlings) part 3|Baelfire warns Wendy Darling and her brothers about the dangers of magic, after he learns that Wendy has met a magic shadow. Furious five attacks shifu, Oogway's Vision -KUNG FU PANDA -HD-|Oogway warns Shifu that Tai Lung would return to the Valley of Peace, after he has a vision. Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets - Dobby at the Dursley's (HD)|Dobby warns Harry Potter not to return to Hogwarts. Category:Galleries